


Nobody

by narsus



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Backstory, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: Why did they send Crowley to tempt Eve?





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Good Omens belongs to Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, respective estates, publishers etc.

“…but, my dear-“

“I was nobody. That’s why they sent me.”

“But-“

“Didn’t think it’d work, did they? That’s why they sent me. I’m expendable. _Was_ expendable.”

“Was?”

It wouldn’t help to explain that part of the reason for the twice millennia hate-sex with a Duke of Hell was because once upon a time they’d sent the right demon for the wrong job. Certainly wasn’t going to be worth the appalled look on Aziraphale’s face to try to explain that one.

“I could sell snow to Alaska, Angel. That’s the type of skill Downstairs realised they wanted to keep around.”


End file.
